1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly to a dual frequency antenna and a communication system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Most wireless devices allows one communication mode. For example, a Bluetooth® device may be used to enable communications to other Bluetooth® devices, a wireless local area network (WLAN) may be used to communicate with other WLAN devices or a home radio frequency (HomeRF) device is used to communicate with other HomeRF devices. Having one wireless device with more than one communication mode will, obviously, be very desirable. However, one of the problems of having one wireless device being used for different wireless communication mode is that the frequency of transmission used in each mode may differ. An important parameter for using different frequency is that the antenna or antennas must be capable of operating in the different frequencies. Using more than one antenna will increase the cost and complexities of the wireless device.
Therefore, a dual frequency antenna and a communication system using the same are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.